


Victory

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were on opposite sides. They should be trying to kill each other. Not this. Not that that was going to stop them, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Celebration

Merlin’s eyes slid off to one side, looking beyond the festivities and the men drinking and laughing in front of him. The war was over, their victory on the battlefield had proven once and for all that they were not to be ignored like that ever again. He took a long drink from his cup, sighing as he thought about the opposition’s leader. As if his thoughts had manifested themselves into reality, Merlin blinked as he saw who was standing on the edge of his camp.

Making sure that no one else had seen where his eyes were looking, Merlin slipped from his place at the head of the table. Some of his men cast him concerned glances, but Merlin simply smiled and set their minds at ease with the simple gesture. After all, why should he be worried when they had just brought about peace? His heart pounding and his breath quickening, Merlin ducked around the side of the tent.

Immediately, he was being pressed against a tree, lips seeking out his and a tongue probing forward. Merlin relented, granting access for a few seconds before placing his hand on the muscular chest and creating space between them.

“You shouldn’t be here. My men will kill you on sight if they see you here.”

“Don’t care. Had to see you…” Arthur’s lips were moulding themselves to Merlin’s neck as skilled hands untied Merlin’s scarf and granted him access to the skin beneath.

“Arthur…”

“Don’t send me away, please.” Merlin knew that no one else ever heard the vulnerability in Arthur’s voice the way Merlin did. Certainly not by his own men and definitely not by his enemies. Merlin wasn’t sure which category he fell into. They were sworn enemies by day, fighting against each other with everything they had. But when the sun went down and the moon took control of the sky, they made love more passionately than Merlin had ever thought was possible.

“Arthur.” It was nothing more than a groan this time and Merlin snaked his hands into the commander’s hair, yanking him forward until their groins crushed together and then proceeded to steal Arthur’s groan in a filthy kiss. The thrill of knowing they shouldn’t be doing this just made him more aroused than ever and Merlin let Arthur back him against the tree again.

Somehow, their shirts ended up on the floor in between kisses. Merlin slipped his hand down Arthur’s trousers in order to fondle the man, but Arthur pulled back. To Merlin’s surprise, he stripped off and dropped to his knees. He pulled the beginnings of the lace out of Merlin’s breeches and then did the rest with his teeth.

“What..?”

“You won today, My Lord. I am yours for tonight.” Merlin groaned again. Arthur was completely submitting to him. Normally, they fought and pushed at each other until someone gained the upper hand, but tonight, Arthur wasn’t even trying. Merlin let his fingers curl back in the man’s hair as Arthur licked a stripe up his cock before engulfing it in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed happily as Merlin’s hips moved of their own accord.

“Fuck…” Unable to stop himself, Merlin thrust into Arthur’s hot mouth. The slide of the man’s tongue against his hard cock sent shivers up his spine and the adrenaline from the battle was still too great, he knew he wouldn’t last long. But just as he felt his release drawing near, Arthur pulled off.

Merlin didn’t even try and deny his whine, but his opponent stood up. He pulled Merlin away from the tree before placing his own hands on it, exposing himself and breaking the first rule of battle. Never turn your back on your enemy.

“Fuck me.” Merlin didn’t need any more encouraging than that and ran his hands over Arthur’s arse, fingers probing before almost immediately sinking into his lover’s body. Arthur was tight and hissed in discomfort, but Merlin angled his hips instantly and the groan turned to one of pleasure. He began torturously slowly, just shifting his hips enough to drive Arthur mad and cause the man to not only start pushing back, but begging as well.

Only when he had Arthur begging and the man’s legs threatening to give way did Merlin pick up his pace, fucking Arthur almost furiously against the tree. His hand curled around Arthur’s prick and he jerked wildly before they both spilled simultaneously.

Pulling out made Arthur whine, but Merlin span him and forced his tongue into the other man’s mouth and dominating him in the same way his cock had just done. Finally, he pulled back and let their foreheads rest together, panting.

“Congratulations on your victory.” Arthur murmured gently and Merlin grinned, his eyes shut.

“Told you I’d win. Maybe now that we have peace…” He knew what he was going to say, maybe they could be together without fear in between them.

“You know peace can’t be achieved that easily.” Merlin’s eyes snapped open and Arthur shrugged.

“We’re not as defeated as you think.”

“Arthur…” it was a childish whine, he knew, but Merlin was so fed up of fighting. Arthur smirked, shrugging on his clothes before claiming Merlin’s mouth. This time, it was him who was the dominant one.

“Enjoy your celebration while it lasts, Merlin.” Just as the warlock tried to ask what he meant, Arthur slipped out into the night and ran from the camp. Shakily refastening his trousers, Merlin couldn’t help but smirk himself. War might be tiresome, but the forbidden sex after every battle made it worth it.

Next time, he would make Arthur beg again. Only then, Merlin was going to find a way to make the man beg in the middle of his own camp.

Arthur was right, neither of them would give in that easily.

It was what made them so perfect for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he knew what he was letting himself in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another Camelot_Drabble prompt for rivals. This kind of is almost a prequel to the first chapter, but I figured as they were the same 'verse, I would join them together. Hope it doesn't cause any confusion.

Arthur strode into his tent, flushed with pride on their victory. They had just driven back the enemy once and for all, and the commander of the opposing army was bound and already waiting for him in his tent. He would show them precisely where they belonged and make sure the man had no intention of rising up. But one glance over his prisoner had Arthur’s heart stuttering.

The man had been stripped and his limbs bound to four posts that had been driven into the ground, spreading him out for Arthur’s pleasure. But his eyes were smouldering as he glared up at Arthur and there almost seemed to be a smirk unfurling over his lips as his eyes ran over Arthur’s body even as the commander shrugged off his jacket.

“What’s your name?” Arthur demanded and the smirk only grew.

“Merlin. You must be Arthur, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You should treat me with respect,” Arthur informed his prisoner, not really sure what to do when the man just threw back his head and laughed.

“Of course, _Sire,_ ” he murmured, voice dripping with sarcasm. Arthur continued undressing, aware that he was beginning to flush under the man’s gaze. Merlin was at _his_ mercy, so why was Arthur the one feeling self-conscious? He finished undressing and went and knelt by the man.

“You know I have to do this,” he muttered, never quite understanding this ritual but knowing the same would have happened to him if their positions were reversing. The opposing leaders had to be _claimed_. Merlin smirked, craning up against his bonds and licked a nipple.

“Get on with it then,” he responded huskily and Arthur decided he had had enough of the man’s complete lack of care about what was about to happen. He had had enough of trying to be reasonable. One hand curled around Merlin’s neck, angling his head away so that he didn’t have to look at his captive as he thrust in. His eyes widened in surprise – the commander was slick and ready. Arthur rocked a few times, causing Merlin to gasp and his eyes to flutter shut. But just as he picked up a rhythm, a noise from outside the tent made glance over his shoulder.

And by the time he looked back, Merlin’s eyes were flaring gold as his bonds snapped. His hands rested on Arthur’s shoulders, pushing him back and straddling him, never once letting Arthur slip free of his body. Arthur groaned. Of course the man was slick – he knew what would happen if he got caught. And if he got caught, the army had someone right in the centre of the opposing camp, probably with his rival commander. Arthur had just let it play straight into his hands, but before he could say anything, Merlin’s eyes flashed again. This time, it was Arthur’s hands that were pulled above his head and Merlin produced a knife. He rested it against Arthur’s throat even as he rose up Arthur’s cock right to the end before slamming back down again. They both groaned as he repeated the actions, his thighs trembling with the effort of riding the commander yet keeping the knife steady.

“You think we will ever be defeated that easily?” He grunted, picking up his pace as his fucked himself on his jailer’s cock. Arthur tried to call out, tried to do something to make sure his army was ready, but only grunts could fall from his lips as he found himself nearing completion.

“May as well let you die happy,” Merlin murmured, slamming down one last time and pushing Arthur over the edge. His cock twitched in the other man’s body as he came, panting as if he had just run a mile. But through the haze that was his mind, he was aware of Merlin raising the knife to bring it slashing down over his exposed chest.

Arthur craned forward the same way that his supposed captive had first done. It was the only thing that he could think of doing, but Merlin dropped the knife as Arthur’s lips closed around his cock. He hadn’t pulled off yet and Arthur could feel himself stirring again as he sucked. Merlin’s hand came to grip Arthur’s hair, but the bonds fell free. Arthur didn’t move too much, leaving himself embedded in Merlin but propping himself up on his elbows slightly and running his tongue teasingly over the man as he hollowed his cheeks.

“Fuck it…” Merlin muttered, his back arched and his head tilted back as Arthur sucked him off. He seemed to have forgotten about killing Arthur, or even getting word to his own army. Arthur wondered quite how soundproof the tent was as Merlin came down his throat with a hoarse yell, finally pulling off and collapsing down beside him. Both simply lay there in a panting heap and Arthur knew he had to look as wrecked as his so called prisoner.

“Go out the back of the tent, you’ll come to the forest,” Arthur muttered, blinking at how hoarse his voice was.

“You’re letting me go?” Merlin was still panting and that gave Arthur a stirring of satisfaction.

“You let me go,” Arthur responded, gesturing to the knife. Merlin sighed as he stood up, finding his clothes in the corner of the tent and beginning to dress.

“Why?” He asked, one hand already stretching out to the back of the tent but pausing as he glanced back at Arthur. The commander shrugged.

“Haven’t had a challenge for years,” Arthur bluffed and Merlin smirked knowingly. Something told him it wouldn’t be long until he found himself in Merlin’s camp. And the idea of being tied the way Merlin had been, waiting for the commander to come and claim him sent something of a thrill through him and his eyes darkened. Merlin lent forward and kissed him.

“Don’t get killed.”

And just like that, he was gone. But Arthur knew this was just the beginning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was doing. He knew that should any of his men or heaven forbid his father find out about this, they too would think that he had taken leave of his senses.

What kind of commander deliberately allowed the enemy to capture them?

He couldn’t help it though. He had to see Merlin again. Thoughts of the rival officer had filled his head night and day, Merlin’s name on his lips silently as he took himself into hand. Ever since he had had the other man tied down and at his mercy, only for Merlin to turn the situation around, he had been driven mad by thoughts of the man. He had to see him again, had to feel him. Knowing that he had been at Merlin’s mercy and the man had let him go made Arthur convinced that he would be walking away from this situation as well.

After, of course, he had been fucked. Or fucked Merlin. He wasn’t too bothered either way.

It was almost too easy to find the scouts, cause enough of a fiasco that they didn’t realise he was faking the whole thing and for them to take him prisoner. His hands were bound and he was dragged into the camp. As it was late, no one was truly around, something that Arthur was thankful for. He would rather word didn’t get out about this, although he was sure that he would be able to come up with some escape story that made him look the hero once Merlin released him.

The only flicker of uncertainty Arthur had was when he was bundled into a hut and forced to kneel. His arms were forced around the centre beam propping up the roof and his wrists fastened with shackles. Although he was sure that Merlin would be letting him go, he had hoped to be secured in a way that he at least had a chance to free himself if that was what it had come to. The soldiers who had brought him in quickly disappeared and Arthur just knew they had gone to get Merlin. Judging by how quickly footsteps headed back his way, he wasn’t surprised when Merlin appeared in the doorway.

One flick of his hand dismissed the men and the door slammed shut behind him as he stalked in. His eyes darkened as they ran over the form of his captive and Arthur had to wonder whether he even realised that he had liked his lips. Through the sleeping breeches Merlin was wearing, Arthur could see his cock hardening.

“What are you doing, Arthur?” the commander sighed as he came to a stop, standing over his prisoner. Arthur knew his intention was burning out of his eyes as he gazed up at Merlin. He simply smirked, and that was all it took until Merlin’s breeches were around his ankles. Arthur barely had time to suck in a breath before Merlin’s hand had fisted in his hair and his cock had slammed against the back of Arthur’s throat.

It was everything that he had been longing for and Arthur quickly swallowed the commander down, running his tongue teasingly even as he sucked. Merlin couldn’t seem to hold himself back, fucking his mouth with vigour as grunts fell from his lips. Considering his soldiers would have been expecting this to happen, there was no point in trying to stay quiet.

It was over far too quickly for Arthur to be happy about. Merlin didn’t allow himself to come, instead pulling out and leaving Arthur almost chasing after him hungrily. He hadn’t risked all of this just to taste Merlin’s dick, he wanted everything. This time, it was Merlin who smirked and before Arthur knew what was coming, he had been turned. His hands were still bound around the post, but this time, his chest was pressed against it. He craned his head back as he felt Merlin kneel down behind him.

“What would you have done if they had just killed you rather than bringing you to me?”

“I knew they wouldn’t,” Arthur rasped, his voice so hoarse it took even him by surprise. This was going to be awkward to explain away. He felt Merlin chuckle in his ear, but before anything else could be said, the commander slipped into his body. Arthur hissed, not having realised that Merlin wouldn’t take the time to prepare him. The first shift of Merlin’s hips was painful, the next pure bliss as Merlin hit a spot that made Arthur swear loudly. It was only then that he realised just how painfully hard he was and that he had no way of providing any relief as his hands were tied. Merlin laughed again and Arthur realised that had been his intention all along. Pushing back, Arthur simply met Merlin thrust for thrust until they were both panting.

How Merlin held off for so long, Arthur didn’t know. He felt the man slam in one final time, his cock pulsing deep within Arthur’s body and that was all it took for Arthur to come all over the post and his own stomach.

“You really were desperate, weren’t you?” Merlin mocked, his eyes flashing and Arthur was once again with his back to the post, looking up into Merlin’s flushed face. It made him smile to see Merlin looked wrecked and he lent forward, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s limp cock and causing the man to moan at how sensitive it was. Merlin stood and moved back towards the door.

“Hey,” Arthur called, tugging at the shackles. “You have to let me go.”

“Why? You’re the one that got yourself caught. If you’re that desperate for me, then I’m doing you a favour. I’m keeping you right here with me, Commander.”

Arthur stared, the first flicker of doubt and fear working its way into his mind now that it was clearing of the lust that had been plaguing him. What had he done?


End file.
